Defected
by Dan8823
Summary: The son of two surviving Saiyans is faced with a tragedy that had occured years ago and tries to run from it. Three years later, he receives news that the one behind his tragic life is out there and sets out on a task to find him. Little does this Saiyan know that there is a much bigger story behind one simple tragedy...
1. chapter 1

**Volume I Chapter I**

"Why do you do this to me?!"

"These ingrates are your weaknesses, whatever it takes, I will ensure that they never disturb you again!"

"Stop this at once, think about what you're doing!!"

"DON'T LET HIM KILL ME!!!"

"ESCAR PLEASE!!! I DON'T WANT TO DI-"

"I...I couldn't protect them.."

"To think I would own a broken offspring like you.."

"G-...N-No."

"You were weak and you still are. You could've stopped me, but you did nothing."

"No..!"

"You are taboo to the Saiyan race, to this world! No son of mine should be this pathetic! You let your own brothers die!"

"S-Stop!! I didn't-"

"You allowed me to kill them! YOU were the real causes of their deaths, YOU are the killer!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Nine. Nine times he woke up from the same nightmare in a cold sweat. It's been three years now and Escar still couldn't get over the three of them dying right in front of him. "I could've done something" he thought. "I could've stopped him from killing them, but I didn't! It's my fault, it's all...". He would rather not think about it anymore as he forced himself out of his bed, his spiky, white hair not as messy as it appeared to be. Then again, he was the one who wanted that hairstyle and hair color a while back. Back then, when Escar fought in the Galactic War years ago, he was regarded for his actions so highly, a few of his fellow soldiers took the liberty of changing his hairstyle. The style, they said, mirrored an exact replica to the one that vanquished the former tyrant of the universe, giving Escar the same respect of fighting the war as they did with the one that liberated the universe they live in.

Escar set his retellings of his past aside for now and fully arise from his slumber in a room that was meant for his stay on the planet in which was entirely made of stone as well as the entire abode he resided in. The room only contained a single glass window, a bed, of course, a small closet for his clothing, a mirror next to it, and that was all. Sure it wasn't much, but Escar didn't care, anything would work out to get him away from his home and his parents especially his father. He approaches his drawer and got dressed in his attire that he wears on the provincial planet. He wears a light grey pair of boots, long, dark tan pants, and a long sleeved teal top with two leather pauldrons on its shoulder areas, covered by a long, white, and hoodless poncho-like outfit. He looks at himself in the mirror for a good five seconds and takes a look at himself. "So this is what I've been reduced to now, nothing now but a commoner" he says quietly to himself with disbelief. "This mirror must be playing tricks with my mind, there's no way I became...this. An elite, adored by many, a role model for young lives, a strong, loyal, courageous and righteous warrior is running away from a killer." As Escar finishes his sentence, a figure approaches into his room, a small figure about a foot shorter than Escar, who is around five feet and three inches, his head round shaped, no signs of hair on the top of his head nor anywhere on his rocky body, his structure, the figure, it's made entirely out of stone.

That's what the majority of this planet was populated by, beings made of stone while the others being a variety of different races. "Ahh, you're awake. Good, I didn't have to force you out of your precious rest." Escar turns towards the stone being with a rather annoyed look. The being's method of waking Escar involved two things: stones and an agitated Saiyan. "You think pelting me with stones is so fun, maybe next time we can make it more interesting and switch roles. Maybe I can use some of my energy blasts instead of stones and try not to kill you, no emphasis on try" he says with a serious tone, indicating no joke or amusement in his tone. The being takes a step back in slight fear in response to hearing Escar's words. "O-Okay! No need for that, I get that you aren't a fan of my methods, killing me won't be necessary!".

Escar's annoyed expression turns slowly to a look of slight regret. As much as he hated the current situation he was in, that gave him no justification for still being the kind being he once was. "...Sorry, Bould. I didn't mean that, it was just a rough night for me.". "Another nightmare?" Bould asks, taking a step closer to Escar. "...It's nothing worth being concerned about, I'm fine.". "If you say so, almighty Saiyan. I suppose you can just toughen up and put it aside quickly, besides that's what you Saiyans do, right?". "Yeah. Toughen up...that's what the Saiyan race does best, isn't it?"

"Hey now," Bould says, "that's your department, slick, I know nothing about you Saiyans and how you function. What I want is for you to not be late for your shift today." "Of course, I won't let that happen...without some food in me" he replies sheepishly. "I'm on it, I'm on it." It's been two years and Bould still could not believe what he was living with, especially when it comes to the meals he prepares. He knows very little of the Saiyans and their customs, but there is one thing he would always remember that would take him to his grave, their insane appetites. To put it more simply to him, Bould would be told from Escar that a Saiyan could, as he described, eat an entire buffet...for a large crowd of people...the kind usually present at big festivities. Unfortunately, that kind of imagery never exactly came into light whenever Escar ate with him, but Bould would prepare what he could and set out to the other parts of his planet and resupplies on food. Now the food, there was not much to consume for the stone beings of the past, so they resorted onto eating only a light green substance in which they would convert into food by solidifying, freezing, liquidating, etc. and create various ways of adding more flavor and create different ways to make this substance worth consuming.

A while later, Escar eats and sets outside, walking among a gravel pathway rather than grass or soil or sand and walks through the cool breeze of the planet to the small and provincial village in the planet, Cawblesone. It was rather small and only contained very few establishments that were all either shacks made of wood or just decorative tents, making the planet show itself as one of the less fortunate planets in the West Galaxy, sending off an unusual feeling to those who visit as they know that the universe is highly advanced, making it different from the other planets in the whole universe. Strangely, Escar never showed signs of being bothered by that fact, neither did the ideology of alienation. It was as if he felt like he was in a place where it best suited him. The only sign of a wealthy man was if he or she resides in a building made of stone, which Escar never understood mainly because the species he was living with are made of stone, but he decided to stop thinking about it once he found out by one of the merchants that the stone they used for building were the remains of the dead stone people from many years ago. They always preserve their bodies as tradition to make their fallen ancestors useful even after death. As morbid as it might sound, at least they were showing respect to the dead, Escar respected that well. All he had to remember the ones he lost was a single locket in the shape of a heart given to him at a celebration of the day he was born. It was a gold locket in the shape of the symbol of family with an emerald-like gem inside the center, an exotic mineral that was known as the Yilmafite gem, a traditional stone to show a strong, indestructible bond with another being in a similar way to someone related of blood and DNA.

As Escar continues on forward, two mysterious figures observe his movements, their identities hidden by cloaks covering their face. They seemed to be not far from Escar, yet they remain hidden in plain sight among the inhabitants. "To think he has been hiding here for the past three years.", says one of them. "I say this isolated planet is good enough for him on the accounts of what he went through. Nevertheless, I say it's time he came out of hiding.". The other one, taller than the other figure replies, "Agreed. Wether he likes it or not, he can't stay away forever from...him.". "Fine then, I'll let them know that we found him.". The figure reaches into her cloak to pull out a small rectangular communication device and steps away to the side, talking into it. As he/she is doing so, the taller figure continues to look as Escar wanders off. The figure gives out a silent, soft sigh as he/she starts to talk to him/herself. "Champion of the East Galaxy, beloved veteran of the Galactic War, what happened to you?".

What happened to him indeed? The Saiyan warrior, due to traumatic events, has downgraded from a soldier to a poor, simple merchant. Even Escar himself was appalled at such transformation he overcame. He regrets from having to be reduced to a warrior to just a mortal man in a job in a poor, isolated planet within the far reaches of the West Galaxy. "T-This is...all of it...it's all overpriced!" said one stone woman, holding a bag of four circular light green balls, mostly relating to a kind of fruit similar to most systems. Escar sighs as he hears the stone woman's complaint. "Ma'am, your people are trying to stay alive by keeping your stone forms, they're desperate for-". "So paying six centos per fruit for an unfortunate family is worth the risk of suffering from hunger?!" she asks appalled. "Look, you've been on this planet long enough and seen the hardships your people face. You pray for salvation and protection for your own kind and does the situation ever get better?" he asks.

Not even bothering to answer the question, she continues with her rant. "For years I've seen and heard of the hardships my own people face death, their shells of our stone skin fall off like an avalanche of a mountain. I've seen their interiors, the remains those that have died, their hearts shattered all because they were never fed food that was an affordable price to buy. These markets are all beginning for us to die off the fa-". "Well you can't accept life being a pain, then maybe you'd better off letting your loved ones all die!". The woman takes a step back by the sudden outburst by the Saiyan merchant. This caught attention with some of the other locals around the area, never during Escar's stay had they ever seen or heard him showing any signs of anger and annoyance...on the outside at least. As if time froze, they all stood still, not knowing how to react to the agitation of a Saiyan until suddenly, the woman hurriedly reaches in the pocket of her robe and pulls out twenty four centos, pieces of silver stone and took off quickly with the fruit. He notices the other people around him staring and looks at them giving a glare and about a second later, they all looked away and went back to their lives as if nothing happened.

"Idiot, what were you thinking?!" he thought to himself. "You just told a woman to let her family die, were you thinking at all about what you said?!". He placed his hand on his forehead stressfully, never in his life had he made such an outburst of vulgar and cruel comments to anyone, even the foes he fought all those years ago. It wasn't his fault for being this way. For his childhood, Escar underwent verbal abuse, got involved in a deadly war that would've thrown the universe off track, physical abuse, and traumatic experiences, it was all going to catch up to him eventually, he thought. That's all he would conclude for his moody behavior, but never did he want to recount the horrible deaths of his brothers and his love interest. They were one of the only ones that he had genuinely loved and cared about. Although Escar would do his best to get along with other people, they would never return him the same positive attitude he gave them. The population on his original home world were never fond of such races with certain deformities.

A few more hours pass by, it was all the usual discount season, crowds of stone beings gather to different shops to buy what they can. Those who went to Escar's however, was lower than usual, mostly because of that 'delightful' outburst he publicly gave, got a few stern words from his customers. That was always the highlight of his job. The shop soon died down as Escar restocks what was bought, but as he does so, he felt two similar energies nearby. He didn't know who or where it was coming from, but he was certain that he felt something. It was something he hasn't felt in a long time, something he hasn't felt since...

Suddenly, a scared and worried voice cries out throughout the market area. "THE TYRANT LIVES!!! THE TYRANT LIVES ONCE MORE!!!". Everyone stops what they're doing and turns their attention towards a Namekian, running down the area, even the two cloaked figures. This Namekian stops in the center for all to get a good look. He looked rather panicked and filled with fear, his appearance is a very similar fashion of a villager of their planet, New Namek. The Namekian stops to regain his breath for a bit before speaking again. "P-People of Cawblesone!" he says. "I am a traveler throughout multiple star systems and upon my travels, I have discovered some very grave news. The tyrant of the universe, the killer of my people as well as countless others, Lord Frieza, has been returned from the realm of the dead!".

Multiple confused and fearful mutters ringed all throughout the market area, even Escar seemed to show somewhat of a reaction, but the two cloaked figures remained silent to hear more as to what the Namekian says further. "It is true! I saw the gaze of that monster as he conquered a system that is close to here! We must set up a planetary defense, form a militia, united we can be rid of Frieza once more!". The fears of the people continued to rise upon hearing the Namkeian's words, until a male stone being abandoned his hut and faced the Namekian. "Impossible, the former emperor was destroyed years ago! Unless your people somehow allowed some maniac to use those...wish orbs, which is highly unlikely, your statement is false, nothing more than mistaken misconception.". "You don't believe me?! I was one of the few that suffered the genocide of my people, I know a killer when I see one, I still remember his demonic-like demeanor!".

The stone being scoffs, "Heard that excuse before. Enough of these accusations, even if he did somehow survive, no one, not even him, could waste their time on this provincial planet.". He turns and proceeds to walk back, but is stopped by the Namekian, who places his hand on the stone being's shoulder. "Wait!" he says, "His forces are on the move, if we set up-!" The stone being spun around, faced the Namekian once more and swats his hand off his shoulder. "We will set up nothing, he will not do anything to us!! This planet has been a haven throughout every conflict in the known universe, we will survive!! Now quit spreading these rumors at once!" "Please believe me! We are all-!" "ENOUGH OF THESE LIES!!" His right hand starts to form a fist as he proceeds to take a swing at the Namekian out of anger, but then a big shock spreads all over his face as his fist stops within an inch from the Namekian, who shared a similar reaction.

A confused Escar looks around to see what was exactly happening, but soon stops dead in his tracks as he sees one of the cloaked figures with his/her palm stretched out towards the stone being. Perplexed soon turns to shock as he now realizes the energies he felt. It was THEM. The stone man's fist was not stopped by his own actions, it was the shorter figure's psychic abilities that was causing his fist to freeze into place. "What...what are they doing here?!" he thought to himself "She must be trying to get me back, trying to redeem herself from being useless! G-...I can't...". When everyone was still distracted, he quickly left the scene away from them and his post. He has been discovered, he thought. He can't stay on this planet no longer. Once again, he must relocated immediately where no one could find him.

The man's fist soon unfreezes as the figure lowers his/her hand then the taller figure steps up to address the crowd. "If Frieza really was coming to attack, he would've seen the job done for him if this pointless fight continued." he/she said "Now we can assure you that your world is NOT entirely doomed to die, but strong caution is advised nonetheless.". The shorter figure speaks up as well. "Yes, continue on with your lives and whatnot, these threats will be dealt with soon.". With that, the Namekian and the stone man broke away and went their separate ways as the tall figure looks towards where Escar once was in suspicion. He wasn't going to run away from this forever...not this time.

Gunfire, explosions, cries of terror, that's all he could think of when they showed up. For years that accursed war was remembered, every battle he fought, every life that was taken. He never thought war could be as traumatic as it turned out to be. At first, the child mind of Escar thought it would be just an opportunity to kill time on a free day, a very long training regiment even, but when he stepped out in the front lines, when first blood was spilled, he immediately started to regret his decision of even being a part of his mother's forces. Oh yes...his mother. Oh, how he loathed her. He had always disliked her after her lack of support and usefulness whenever his father did something horridly wrong. She had put her eldest son aside and now she has the audacity to bring him back to her? He sat on his bed as he was deep in that thought and got up afterwards to walk out of his room, he could not stay on this world any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Volume I Chapter II**

 _Location: Unknown Planet_

Rain poured down of the large city on the darkened day. Beings of multiple races alike all either in a building or very few outdoors in the heavy rainfall, hurriedly trying to seek indoor shelter, this kind of precipitation was no ordinary rainfall. No, this was rare for after a while the droplets would soon go from just drops of water to a stinging feeling that would feel like a needle being jammed into someone's skin and slowly destroying their insides. It's not as fatal as one would think, physically at least. The worst damage had already been done before in a similar scene, a perfect setting for someone who had lost everything they ever cared about, gone in an instant. Deep more into the city, the residents were out in the rain either facing the dreadful downpour or seeking shelter from it. Among these local residents, a lone and peculiar figure walked among the crowd, his outfit undoubtedly being the official uniform of the enforcers of the galaxies, the Galactic Patrol. This slender and slightly built man was also a reptilian humanoid species with the grey skinned head of a lizard, the dark blue eyes of a human, and the height of five foot two. The patrolman looked around suspiciously in search of something and led his investigation further into a local pub.

As it seemed, the pub was crowded with people seeking shelter or drowning their depression in liquor, which surprisingly at this day and age, was not very common. Every being in this pub was either dinning in, getting drunk, or just talking to friends and relatives while at the same time, keeping away from the rain. "Uh oh! Here comes Galactic Patrol!" one of the patrons shouts out jokingly. "What?! Coming here to arrest me for paying with a two credit coin?!" "Or arresting me because of my race and skin color?!" "Bah, to Hell with the authorities!" The patrons laugh drunkingly as the patrolman silently muttered a mantra to himself, looking around the bar. If he wasn't distracted with another important task, he would do something about the rude mouthed drunks. He finally stops looking around and walks towards a two person table off to the side of the bar with a lone figure sitting patiently; his face not shown as he is wearing a blue, robotic-like helmet and armor. The patrolman could not help but feel something ominous about this sudden meeting. "Patrolman" he says in an auto changed voice. "We have most important matters to discuss."

With reluctance and suspicion, the patrolman walks up and takes a seat at the two person table with himself and this mysterious stranger. "I take it you must be the one who called me here?" The man replies in an obviously tone, "I am. Now let's get straight to the point about your...manhunt you've been orchestrating." "You mean the one involving...what's his name...Otamot?" the patrolman asks. "Yes, him." "You have a lead on where he is? Or further evidence on the murder of his-" "I want you to call of the hunt, patrolman."

The patrolman reacts with widened eyes. In all his career, no one had ever requested him to cancel the search of a common criminal, but this person they spoke of could not go off the hook this easily, especially after his crimes. "...Why is that?" he asks as eyes the man with curiosity. "This murderer you've been chasing endlessly is growing stale, he's covering his tracks, his location is unknown. Do you honestly think can go on any longer?" The patrolman speaks up again as he slowly and secretly reaches for something besides him. "I assure you, the Galactic Patrol has not let anyone gone loose even if we have to take years to find someone. This is just-". "You've been searching for three years, patrolman, the longest a criminal has gone off wandering the galaxy. For all we know, he could be in another galaxy by now, this hunt has grown rather pointless, he can no longer be your top priority."

"Strange...by that absurd explanation, you sound like you're defending Otamot." the patrolman says suspiciously. "..." the stranger remained silent for a few seconds. "Hehe...just as I thought. Like I said no one is too far nor fast for me to catch." "You do realize that there are other criminals out there waiting to be caught and so far no one has brought them to justice?" the stranger asks. "I know too well. I know them and they know me, we all have one personal goal. What more can I say? You seem to be...outgunned."

He then moves his hand up on the table and places something on the table, moving his hand away to reveal the patrolman's gun. The patrolman was absolutely dumbfounded of how this masked stranger was able to obtain his weapon without even him noticing. "H-How did you-..?!" "When you learn a few tricks, you tend to get a sensation of surprising others." The gun suddenly vanishes in a split second, making the patrolman nearly jumping put of his seat. Never before had the patrolman had encountered anyone with this strange ability. His head was already swarming with questions as to how this man sitting across from him was able to pull it off and what kind of black magic he's associated with, automatically being the conclusion the patrolman could come to. Suddenly, the patrolman springs up from his seat and gives the stranger an authoritative glare. "Enough of this! You obviously know something about the whereabouts of Otamot and associated with all the other fugitives, I'm taking you in for further questioning!"

The stranger shows no reaction or movement as he just stares down at the patrolman. "Do you enjoy a few drinks, patrolman?" "...W-What? I guess.." All the sudden, the patrolman is suddenly lifted up in the air by something unknown, mostly being more of this stranger's dark sorcery, his hand lifted up as if he's actually holding the patrolman. "Then who am I to ruin more of your time here? Why not just drink away all you like, surely enforcing the law must be draining." The stranger thrusts his hand forward, sending the patrolman back at the bar at full force, causing most of the bottles of alcoholic beverages to shatter and spill everywhere. The entire pub stops to look towards the scene that just unfolded, looking at the stranger. He simply gives no reply as he sets some money on the table, gets up, and casually walks out of the pub, leaving everyone in shock. "Their service here was bad anyways." he says to himself as he walks out in the rain. "I don't even have the time to enjoy going out, besides...I have other plans in mind." he says ominously.

 _Location: Cawblesome_

"Boy, you're really testing me now, aren't you?!" Escar had told Bould about his plan after seeing the two mysterious figures in the square earlier and for the record, Bould was not pleased. "As if a complaint from Ignéoza wasn't enough, now you're coming here to leave and kill my business?" "So let me get this straight here" Escar begins with an annoyed tone. "I told you about my past, my service, and my hardships a month ago and now here you are spreading this idiotic ideology that greed is more of a problem than all of that?" "Escar, this planet is where riches are most important and nothing else. By what you've seen here you know the answer as to why." "Most important to you are riches, huh? You and I both know that statement is false."

Bould could not offer any contradiction and stayed silent, not because he couldn't think of one. "Escar, this argument on your part is invalid. When I first came to you, you were helpless and defenseless like a infant in my hands and so are my people. You and them are all like my children and I have to unleash my full power to tend to both of your necessities. Are you suggesting that your life is more vulnerable than their's? With this selfish attitude of yours, I fear that the virtues you once uphold must've been shattered and broken along with your family." Unfortunately, Bould could not finish his pep talk as he is slammed against a wall nearby with Escar's hand grasping his rocky throat, the glare on Escar's face could only be described as something a god would give as they judge a deceased man's soul and eventually banishing it to Hell. "You...do NOT speak of my family in such way!" he hatefully spits out. "My days in the Elites are done and I'm now being hunted down by them like some war criminal! Reason, I'm unsure, but I'm damn sure about this-"

Bould interrupts Escar's rant and speaks despite being grabbed by the neck. "A-And..your best option...is to serve under t-the same being...that destroyed y-your race?" "I care not about that lizard anyways" he says with his tone easing from being angered. "This is the only option I have now and I can't have you interfering with my plan, you hear? You can't hold me back, Bould, so your people are in dire need that is no longer my problem only yours." "U..? Leaving u-us in poverty..to pursue your own goal? Where is the Escar..that once cared a-about others...rather than himself?" A pause fills the air as Escar lets go of Boyld and steps back, still glaring at him. "He is along with my brothers. Dead." He immediately turns and storms off outside, leaving Bould to only look on helplessly.

When Bould first met Escar, the poor Saiyan showed no emotion, but Bould could tell that something was wrong. He was not sure if it was just a strange feeling or that Escar was in a scene similar to a fugitive on the run from the law. The Saiyan's desperate and pleading eyes looked straight into Bould's when they first made contact; having a Saiyan, a powerful warrior-like being begging someone below them for protection was not something to happen very often. Bould took it as a sign to be tested to keep Escar safe and away from what haunted him to his very soul. He felt powerful over Escar, stood tall, towered him from the height of the power he wielded, but now there he goes, going to get himself killed by Frieza's unholy rage. Bould's determination to protect Escar, to protect his people, it was slowly fading. It grew stronger from the moment he found Escar and he wasn't going to let it weaken and let everything he wanted to accomplish die. "By my will or the god's...I won't let this fire within me extinguish!" He leaves the comfort of his home and runs off towards the only place Escar would go to. The hangar.

 _Location: Village Square_

The sun was beginning to set as the shops shut down and close for the night. The only people that remained in the center of the village were the two cloaked figures, both leaving the square with the taller figure in front. They appear to be heading in the same direction Escar ran off to. "To think he could've at least thought about my capabilities before deciding to hide across the galaxy.." she says disappointingly. "No matter where he goes, I will know exactly where he went and how he traveled to said destination." "Forget that" replies the shorter figure. "My main concern is how so much has happened while we were out on this wild chase. With the Elites in poor condition, many obstacles are coming our way that we may not be able to overcome." "The Mistress will work it out, I'm sure she is fully aware." The taller figure seemed not to be paying attention to the shorter figure. She seems too focused with a hint of worry in her tone and movement.

"Will she be able to do it though? The tyrant that plagued the universe is back, his force's numbers are growing, we're losing the support of our allies, our stockpile of weapons and money are all depleted, we spend all of our time and effort on this search for one Saiyan as well as buying back all the lost land out of the money we had, we're losing our grasp on the universe. Not only Frieza, but those that oppose us will rise as the new superpowers and we'll be left in the dust." "As troubling as these situations are, we can't lose focus on the main objective at hand. Everything must go according to how it is supposed to be." "But do you not care about your own leader? Your own comrades, everything you fought for? Must it really rely on just one lone being?" Something had obviously conflicted the taller figure's mind. No one ever knew what troubled her at times nor her true emotions. Her mind to other people was like a difficult word search, like one of those words that no one is able to find no matter how hard they looked. She stops to take a deep breath and provide an answer to all the questions asked.

Before she could, however, she sees a small figure in the distance running somewhere. The other figure notices this as well and looks in curiosity. "Who is that and what's his deal?" The taller figure takes a step forward, knowing who it was and why he was running. "He's going to lead us to Escar. Come on!" The two proceed after the small figure running until five seconds in the short chase, the shorter figure uses her telekinetic powers to attract the small figure to them. The small figure soon lands gently in front of them and upon further examination, it is revealed who this figure is. "Evening sir. Apologies for the sudden attraction by my associate here, but we have reason to speak with you mister...Bould I presume?" Bould replies as he processes what happened moments ago. "Y-Y-Yes...I am...wait how did you...?" "That is not important now, what is important is that you were harboring a man we, as well as an officer of Galactic Patrol, have been looking for." "Escar...you mean Escar? Why him? Is he an actual criminal?"

"No he isn't wanted" the shorter figure says. "We're looking for him to help us find a criminal, a murderer in fact." "A-And what's so special, if I may ask, about this murderer and Escar?" The taller figure replies. "The fugitive we're looking for holds answers, answers that none of us could ever talk out of him. He is also a close person towards Escar and will only answer to him as well as the fugitive's mate. We get the two of them to confront him, we get answers to a mystery that may cause a series of events so catastrophic, so sinister, that the gods themselves may not be able to contain. We only believe this fugitive to be one of the very few blindly following this major catastrophe, we find out what exactly is happening, we may find the main cause." Bould replies. "I see...in that case, we must hurry! He went to the hangar not far from here!" Bould takes off again, gesturing the two figures to follow. Something major is about to happen. The exact explanation is so out of place and scattered, it would take all the time in the universe to put the pieces altogether.


End file.
